Surat Eustace
by Fei Mei
Summary: Eustace Scrubb merindukan kedua sepupunya, Edmund dan Lucy. Ia pun ingin rasanya pergi ke Narnia, sehingga beberapa kali Eustace datang ke kamar yang pernah di tempati Lucy selama dua sepupunya menumpang tinggal di rumahnya, berharap lukisan itu membawanya ke Narnia lagi. Akhirnya Eustace pun menulis surat untuk kedua sepupunya itu. A/N: oneshot, event Menulis Surat.


**Disclaimer: C S Lewis**

**A/N: untuk event Menulis Surat di grup United Fandom.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dear Edmund dan Lucy,

Hai, bagaimana kabar kalian berdua dan kedua kakak sulung kalian? Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Ayah dan Ibuku juga baik, dan aku sekarang sudah memanggil mereka dengan panggilan 'ayah' dan 'ibu', tidak memanggil mereka dengan nama depan lagi.

Berkali-kali aku memasuki kamar di loteng, kamar yang pernah Ayah pinjamkan untuk Lucy selama kalian menginap di rumah kami, hanya untuk melihat lukisan itu. Kalian masih ingat lukisan laut itu, yang membawa kita ke Narnia? Itu, lukisan itu masih tergantung di sana. Setiap pulang sekolah, aku menyempatkan diri untuk masuk ke kamar itu. Tak jarang aku membawa buku pekerjaan rumahku ke kamar itu, biar kukerjakan di sana. Betapa kuberharap tiba-tiba dari lukisan laut itu mengalirkan air lagi ke dalam kamar, seperti yang pernah terjadi, lalu menenggelamkanku ke lautan di Narnia.

Aku tahu, dulu saat pertama kali masuk ke Narnia, aku menganggap semuanya aneh dan hanya mimpi gila. Tentu saja, banteng bisa berdiri dua kaki dan bicara seperti manusia, tikus yang punya pedang dan bisa bicara dengan manusia juga, dan ada singa yang dapat bicara dan kalian puja-puja –jelas aku menganggap semuanya aneh. Apa dulu saat kalian pertama kali ke Narnia, kalian tidak menganggap itu semua aneh?

Tapi mungkin dulu hidupku begitu normal. Pergi dan pulang dari sekolah, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan malas. Tidak ada yang menarik dalam hidupku. Aku begitu menjunjung tinggi logika dan apa pun yang masuk akal. Aku tidak tertarik pada cerita fiksi, fiksi ilmiah, apalagi dongeng, karena itu semua terdengar aneh. Namun kalian memercayai keberadaan Narnia, tempat yang kuanggap sebagai negeri khayangan yang tidak ada di dunia nyata. Sedikit banyak, aku jadi iri pada kalian yang percaya akan Narnia saat itu. Dan di puncak kecemburuanku itu, tiba-tiba air dalam lukisan tumpah ke dalam kamar dan membawa kita bertiga ke dalam Narnia, seakan lukisan itu mendengar perkataanku dan ingin menunjukkan padaku bahwa Narnia itu nyata.

Ingat ketika aku menjadi naga emas? Pertama kali gelang itu menjadikanku sebagai naga, aku begitu cemas, dan tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat. Aku ingin mengeluarkan suaraku, tetapi yang keluar adalah suara naga dan bukan suara manusia. Ketika aku marah, dari mulutku malah keluar api. Bagus, aku sudah terjebak di negeri dongeng, kemudian terjebak di dalam wujud seekor naga. Ketika aku berwujud manusia, aku tinggal bersembunyi di dek kapal saat ada masalah di atas laut. Tetapi dalam wujud naga besar itu, aku sudah tidak mungkin bersembunyi lagi, mau sembunyi di mana?

Suara-suara yang terlontar dari karyawan kapal yang menyatakan bahwa aku tidak berguna saat itu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Menjadi naga malah membuat mata, hidung, dan telingaku menjadi lebih tajam. Dan jika aku bisa berbahasa manusia seperti banteng dan tikus itu, ingin sekali kukatakan pada mereka bahwa menjadi naga bukanlah apa yang aku inginkan.

Kemudian aku mengingat kata-kata Coriakin, bahwa masing-masing dari kita semua akan mendapat tes. Kupikir, apa menjadi naga adalah tes untukku? Ternyata aku salah, aku menjadi naga karena aku gagal dalam tes. Tes untukku adalah saat melihat barang-barang yang terbuat dari emas bergelimpangan begitu banyak. Aku ingat aku mengambil satu wadah yang terbuat dari emas, lalu mengambil perhiasan sebanyak-banyak, kumasukkan dalam wadah itu. Sampai aku menemukan tengkorak manusia yang tersungkur di dinding, mengenakan gelang emas. Aku mengambilnya dan mengenakannya di tanganku. Pada saat itu aku sudah sangat gagal dalam tes: aku serakah. Menjadi naga adalah konsekuensi untukku, dan kuputuskan untuk menjadi naga yang bisa kalian manfaatkan sebaiknya.

Entah hanya perasaanku atau apa, tetapi perilaku kalian berdua, dan Caspian, dan Reepicheep, dan yang lainnya jadi melunak padaku. Aku merasa kalian jadi lebih baik padaku. Atau sebenarnya kalian, terutama kalian berdua sudah berbuat baik padaku sejak awal tetapi aku tidak menyadarinya? Pikiran ini membuatku jadi merasa bersalah, lebih bersalah lagi.

Dalam wujud naga, ketika aku terluka, lalu aku terbang pergi meninggalkan kalian, karena aku tidak ingindi serang lagi kemudian mati di sana sebagai naga. Sampai di suatu tempat, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Itu bukan langkah kaki manusia, aku tahu. Mataku agak berat karena menahan rasa sakit, tapi kupaksakan untuk bisa melihat siapa yang menghampiriku. Dia adalah seekor singa. Singa. Otakku langsung berpikir dia pasti adalah Aslan. Kukerahkan tenagaku untuk melangkah mundur, aku takut Aslan akan menghukumku karena aku ... yah, aku anak nakal, tidak seperti kalian. Tetapi wajah Aslan begitu sedih saat menatapku. Aku nyaris berpikir kalau ia menangis. Ia mengaiskan satu kakinya ke tanah beberapa kali, dan aku merasakan angin kencang berhembus ke arahku dari depan. Tubuhku terasa sakit semua. Apa aku akan mati?

Ternyata belum, ketika aku tersadar, aku sudah berada di ... aku lupa nama tempatnya. Itu lho ... yang ada meja makannya. Aku menggenggam pedang, dan aku langsung berlari menuju meja makan di mana pedang-pedang lain sudah terkumpul. Kabut itu menghalangi dan mendorongku, seakan tidak membiarkan aku mendekati pedang-pedang yang lain. Aku sadar, ini adalah tes yang lain untukku, untuk melihat apa aku akan menyerah atau tidak. Tetapi untuk yang kali ini, aku berhasil melalui tes. Aku menyatukan pedang-pedang itu.

Ketika pada akhirnya kita akan kembali, aku jadi merasa sedih. Tentu aku ingat bahwa akulah yang menganggap ini semua aneh, tapi malah aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Apa aku jadi aneh seperti kalian berdua juga sekarang? Aku ingat saat Aslan bilang bahwa kaian berdua sudah dewasa, seperti Peter dan Susan, sehingga kalian tidak akan bisa masuk ke Narnia lagi. Tetapi ia bilang bahwa aku masih bisa datang ke sana. Aku jadi dilema. Maksudku, tentu aku senang kalau aku masih bisa ke Narnia, tetapi ini juga berarti aku belum bersikap dewasa seperti kalian berdua –padahal usiaku dengan kalian kan, kurang lebih. Tetapi tidak apa, aku tidak masalah.

Awalnya aku ingin menjadikan pengalamanku dengan kalian di Narnia sebagai rahasia pribadiku, tidak ingin kuumbar-umbar. Tetapi setelah kita pulang dari Narnia, orang-orang memandangku dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Mereka bilang bahwa aku mulai bersikap baik –membuatku berpikir, sejahat apakah aku dulu? Namun, aku yang menjadi anak baik ini malah menjadi korban _bully_ di sekolah. Ada satu kelompok anak di sekolahku yang memang anggotanya tukang _bully_. Aku tidak pernah menjadi bagian dalam kelompok mereka, tapi aku pernah mem-_bully_ orang. Salah satu anak yang pernah menjadi korbanku bernama Jill Pole, tapi aku sudah tidak melakukan hal jahat lagi padanya. Kini aku dan Jill Pole menjadi dua dari sekian anak yang di _bully_ kelompok itu. Secara tidak langsung aku dan Jill Pole jadi berteman, karena kami sekarang senasib.

Kemarin, dia begitu sedih karena perlakuan buruk yang ia terima dari kelompok itu. Aku bingung bagaimana cara menenangkan anak perempuan yang sedang sedih. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberitahunya tentang pengalamanku dengan kalian berdua di Narnia. Dia percaya padaku soal Narnia, tidak menganggapku aneh. Sungguh berbeda dengan sikapku saat dulu aku mendengar kalian berdua bicara soal Narnia. Kupikir, kalau suatu hari Narnia memanggilku ke sana, aku ingin membawa Jill Pole ke sana, kuharap itu tidak masalah.

Sejujurnya aku cukup merindukan kalian berdua. Yah, awalnya aku tidak senang dengan kehadiran kalian. Jangan salah, bukan hanya kalian saja, tapi memang aku tidak pernah suka ada kehadiran orang lain di rumahku. Tapi sekarang, aku merindukan kalian berdua dan berharap kalian akan datang lagi ke rumahku. Mungkin saat libur sekolah?

Kutunggu kabar dari kalian. Balaslah suratku kalau sempat.

.

Dari sepupu kalian,  
Eustace

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Halo, fanfict pertama Fei di fandom ini. Jadi fanfict ini lebih mengarah ke filmnya, soalnya Fei gak baca bukunya yang bagian Eustace, jadi Fei ngintip-ngintip Wiki *pengakuan dosa*. Dan sejujurnya karena pemeran Eustace di film Narnia dan pemeran Gally di film Maze Runner orangnya sama yaitu Will Poulter, Fei jadi kepikiran bikin crossover-nya /nak.

Review?


End file.
